villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:User Battles Lobby
Intro This page is the lobby for User Battles 1 or 2 on this page, and on the Heroes wiki, the lobby for User Arena. If you don't know what at least one of those is, please check '''BEFORE '''leaving a message here. If you are a noob at this, check out the other challengers before accepting a challenge, otherwise you could get killed pretty quickly. The rules for this page are below. Lobby Rules # No cursing or swearing, but you are allowed mild insults (example: you will never be able to defeat me!) #If someone has accepted somebody's before you, they can accept your challenege or the other person. #Place your name on everything, so people know who they are challenging. #You ''can ''decline challenges, but where's the villainy in that? Waiting for a Challenge Rules #Place your name and your User Battles section (1 or 2). (example: Person is looking for a fight on User Battles 1!) #Specify if you are challenging anyone in particular. (example: Person is challenging People to a fight on User Battles 2) #Wait for someone to offer a challenge to you. #When somebody offers to challenge you, you can accept or decline. (Example: Person is waiting for a fight. People offers to challenge. Person accepts challenge.) #When you agree to a fight, continue to User Battle 1 or 2, or User Arena. Looking for a Challenge Rules #Scroll down the page until you find a challenge that hasn't been accepted yet. # Edit the page and say (your name) offers to challenge. (example: Person wants to fight. People offers challenge. Person accepts/declines offer.) # If declined, keep looking. If accepted, go battle! Lobby New Aethis Cup needs people! Head to the Heroes Wiki for sign-ups in the User Arena. Thanks! *Zant is challenging arbiter -( I accept your challenge. Arbiter 18:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC)) *I wouldn't do that if I were you, Zant......your last battle ended up like this..... (*Zant Waits for Deathwalker to make a move.) (*Deathwalker kills Zant instantly in a magical explosion, knowing how weak King Zant was, wondering how such an idiot ever became a king…*) (*Jigglypuff watches as Zant gets up and stabs deathwalker in the face. (*The knife breaks against Deathwlkers skin. Deathwalker disintegrates King Zant in a high velocity energy rift formed by distorting space.*) (*Jigglypuff watches in horror as and gets all of the Jigglpuffs and sing Deathwalker to sleep. And they paint onhis fase.*) (*It has no effect because King Zant really needs to check his spelling and grammar. Deathwalker teleports every Jigglypuff to a planet of paradise that he did not destroy due to his judgement. With Zant dead twice, Deathwalker wins.*) (*While Death walker was making a statement about Zant's poor grammer he pushes him off a cliff and Zant wins!*) (*Zant had already been killed twice- there is no cliff- and Deathwalker can fly. So in all actuality, Deathwalker wins- twice.*) Then he made the no one hit knock out rule. Arenas *User Battles *User Battles 2 * User Battles (Free for all)